


Loophole

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We're not blood."
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Loophole

"Wow I cannot believe our two siblings, who were raised alongside one another, don't consider each other to be blood." Vanya groaned.

"Well, we are all technically not. But regardless, I would never sit there and say my sister or brother was 'kinda my ex.' Shit is fucking gross. How does it even come down to this?" stated Diego.

"I see we're the only children who turned out half normal at least." Klaus chimed in. Ben nodded his head in the corner. 

"I think they never got out of _that_ phase." Five added.

"What phase?" Vanya leaned in and asked.

Five continued to explain. "You know, when young daughters want to marry their fathers or brothers, probably because they haven't been exposed to other males yet. But none of it starts out inherently sexual. But over time, it sticks and it makes that child spiteful to the parent of the same gender."

"No one cares about the psychology. It's disgusting. We're what? Thirty? That shit should've worn off."

"Agreed," the other four said in unison. "Oh, here they come, act normal"

* * *

Idc if I baited you. You're really gonna sit there and defend this shit? Dead ass their season 2 thing made me sick, I couldn't watch anymore. They really tried to justify INCEST! "she's kinda my ex" and that barber shop dialogue. Ugh just ugh. Idk how the comics go but if it didn't go like that, the show creators are out of pocket for putting that in.  
"Oh adopted siblings aren't incest, half or step siblings aren't incest!" If you think like that, reevaluate your life. Please, for the sake of your own family. if you raised to love someone as a FAMILY member, regardless of genetics, THEY ARE YOUR RELATIVE AND YOU SHOULDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH THEM. 

Saint's Ship Rating: 0, because it shouldn't exist.


End file.
